Alicia Knight
Alicia Knight is a 14-year-old African-American teenage girl who, through the power of her Digimon partner Renamon, can become D-Tamer Rena. Character History Alicia is an African-American girl who is of Swazi descent. Appearance Alicia is tall for her age with light skin, red hair, & blue eyes. She has a pair of socks between her shoulder blades. Personality Alicia is risk-taking & caring, but can also be very quick-tempered & a bit moody. Levels Rena= D-Tamer Rena D-Tamer Rena is Alicia's default Rookie form, activated when she inserts Renamon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive, causing Renamon to merge with Alicia. D-Tamer Rena's slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, & rather than Power Battling, she makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use her speed. D-Tamer Kyubi is Alicia's main Champion form, activated when she inserts Kyubimon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Kyubi lacks attack power, but she possesses a powerful will force & is proficient in spellcraft. D-Tamer Tao is Alicia's main Ultimate form, activatec when she inserts Taomon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Tao freely uses every technique in battle. Her faculty with magic is particularly high, & attacks with talismans & spells are her forte. Also, D-Tamer Tao is a master of concealed weapons & hides various weapons up her sleeves. D-Tamer Sakuya is Alicia's main Mega form, activated when she inserts Sakuyamon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. - Maid Mode= D-Tamer Sakuya: Maid Mode D-Tamer Sakuya: Maid Mode is an enhanced form of D-Tamer Sakuya, assumed when Alicia uses the D-Modify Shrine Card. }} }} }} - Youko= D-Tamer Youko D-Tamer Youko is an alternate Champion form Alicia can assume whenever she inserts Youkomon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. Although D-Tamer Youko's offensive ability itself is not strong, she possesses powerful spiritual abilities & specializes in "Arts" techniques D-Tamer Dou is an alternate Ultimate form Alicia can assume whenever she inserts Doumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. Like D-Tamer Tao, D-Tamer Dou freely uses every technique in battle. Her faculty with magic is particularly high, & her specialty is attacking with amulets & spells. The only difference is that D-Tamer Dou specializes in death-curses & assassinations. D-Tamer Kuzuha is an alternate Mega form Alicia can assume whenever she inserts Kuzuha's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. - Maid Mode= D-Tamer Kuzuha: Maid Mode D-Tamer Kuzuha: Maid Mode is an enhanced form of D-Tamer Kuzuha, assumed when Alicia uses the D-Modify Shrine Card. }} }} }} }} Digivolution Chart Equipment Devices *DigiDrive - Transformation device *DigiCards - Transformation trinkets **Rookie ***Renamon **Champion ***Kyubimon ***Youkomon **Ultimate ***Taomon ***Doumon **Mega ***Sakuyamon ***Kuzuhamon *D-Modify Cards - Special DigiCards used to upgrade &/or modify certain D-Tamer forms. **Shrine Card - Used to upgrade either D-Tamer Sakuya or Kuzuha into Maid Mode. Behind the scenes Voice Actor Alicia Knight is voiced by Guyanese-English actress Letitia Wright, who is known for her portrayal of Shuri, the sister of T'Chala (Black Panther), in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Notes * Surprisingly enough, Alicia's full name is similar to that of her voice actor. Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Secondary Riders Category:Riders Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Antiheroes Category:Rivals Category:Characters Category:Virgo